The First Spark
by tomanatorr
Summary: This is the story of Lux's life immediately after she joins the league, starting off with the official league judgement. This story will include her love life, it will start T and change to M at some point, if people want I'll include a censored version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hello this is my first story, it's about Lux's life after she enters the league, please rate and review, feel free to flame or praise, I hope you like my story

(Copy from the official League of Legends Judgements)

**OBSERVATION**

Lux runs briskly into the hallway, almost bursting with excitement. The light plays off of the young girl's golden hair, emitting a brightness that almost gives her an ethereal air. Her colorful attire and disarming smile would fool any ignorant passerby, but the ease with which she wears her battle armor would give any seasoned warrior pause.

She pauses for a moment to take in the scenery, her intelligent eyes darting around. An intricate baton darts rapidly between her fingers, conveying her impatience.

_The truest opponent lies within._

An unimpressed "hmph" spills out of her lips. Striding forward, she pushes firmly with a gloved hand to open the marble doors before her. With an effortless spin of her baton, her body is enveloped in a bright aura. She runs inside, undaunted by the complete darkness that swallows her up.

**REFLECTION**

Garen, the Might of Demacia, her long-lost brother, stood before her. His face was stern, yet kind, and exactly how she had imagined he would look in real life, having only seen him in the League match broadcasts since he had been taken away.

"Why do you want to join the League?"

Lux allowed herself a smile, trying to not seem smug. While anyone who had been subject to a League judgment was forbidden to discuss the trial, Lux had done her research, and she knew that they summoned illusions to extract their answers. It was mere child's play for her; she could see right through it, and she knew what they wanted to hear.

She straightened and looked the illusion of her brother straight in the eye. "To fight for justice in the name of Demacia."

"What is the real reason, Luxanna?"

"Victory for our allies, defeat for our enemies, and justice for all." They were both quotes from The Measured Tread, the handbook that any self-respecting Demacian could recite on command, but they did not make them any less true for her own purposes.

Her brother frowned, and that was the last thing Lux saw before an explosion of light consumed them.

It was happening again. Sometimes, the light would bounce off the glass hall of the Demacian Royal Academy, casting a bewitching display of prisms in every direction. Lux's skin would shimmer, as if composed from the dust of crystals. Her mood lifted and she let the light envelop her, rendering her invisible in plain sight.

She hadn't yet gained control over the odd occurrence, which was unfortunate as it would happen at random intervals during the most inopportune of moments. Lux ran off in the direction of her home, heart racing in the hopes that the illusion would stick around long enough for her to show her parents. There was only a fleeting twinge of guilt that struck her for leaving school, but her teacher would count her as absent anyway.

Lux burst into the Crownguard residence. To her delight, she heard familiar voices speaking quietly in the kitchen. She found three military officials standing at attention, speaking to her parents. Her heart skipped a beat as she started to retreat back into the living room; they were discussing important business, and she had been taught better than to interrupt. She would have left the house entirely, except at that one dreadful moment, she heard her name.

She froze.

"It is the greatest honor you could bestow upon our household to take Luxanna. She will serve you well, just as Garen has before her." A chair scraped along the floor as her mother stood.

"You are sure, Lilia? Your daughter is at the age where she needs her parents the most, especially after taking her older brother away."

"It is all in the King's name. You will provide all the parenting that she will need." Her father's tone was dismissive.

"Very well. It is done."

Lux fell to the ground, the repressed memories unforgivingly rushing back into her mind. Her parents delivering the news. Lux barricading herself in her room. The pain in her arms as they forcibly dragged her away from her home. Her hair draped across her face as she refused to look at her parents. The burn of her tears as she cried herself to sleep every night. The booming voices yelling at her to focus. Her screams as she cursed her family for doing this to her.

Then, her own voice echoing back at her, reciting the Justice Pledge alongside her fellow recruits. The comfort of re-reading The Measured Tread cover to cover countless times. The indoctrination of the new incoming class, led by Lux herself. The pride swelling in her heart as she marched forth under Demacia's shining banner. The accolades in praise of her exemplary work. The absolute love for her country.

The emptiness of realization of what she had willingly grown to love.

The assault of memories subsided, and she was left slumped in the darkness. She knew the League had retreated from her mind, but the test wasn't over yet. Someone was standing before her, and she didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Will you admit the real reason why you want to join the League now?"

Her labored breaths caught in her throat just long enough for her to whisper, "Because I have nothing else…"

The darkness shattered around her, falling to the ground in shards. She crumpled to the ground, heaving sobs racking her body.

Garen remained standing, his normally kind face gruff and unreadable as the illusion dissolved around them. "You have just shared your mind with me. To become a champion of the League, you must allow others into your mind, and they will know your true conviction and purpose better than you yourself. If you are prepared, you know what you must do."

Her brother turned and strode through the hallway that stretched before them to another set of double doors. He did not stop to lend her a hand, nor did he glance backwards to see if she would follow.

He didn't need to. Lux remained on the floor, composing herself. For a moment, she considered calling out to her brother or running back into the Great Hallway, out of the League's penetrative gaze. This was the first challenge that ever daunted her, even moreso than when she was being tested by Demacia's top magicians or sneaking through Noxus's innermost tunnels. But she was a Crownguard, and she knew that she would overcome this challenge, just as she had overcome all other challenges in her life.

She stood, clutching the baton deftly in her hand. She would prove that her dedication to her city-state was true, and that she had not been lying when she first answered their question.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This is the first original chapter, hope you like it.

Lux stepped out of the portal from the Judgement Room into the brightly lit main hall of the Institute of War, she hurried down the hall toward a large door with the Demacian emblem imprinted on it. Ignoring the detail of the door and the statues around it, the kind she had seen thousands of times before in the Academy. She grasped the handle of the large door and pulled back. Lux stared at the door dumbfounded when it did not open before she started pulling on it harder.

"Oh dear, you're never going to get that open, the big doors aren't meant to be opened," came a voice from a bright red-headed girl with a tricorn cap on her head. "You're supposed to use the smaller doors on the side to actually go in."

Lux quickly let go of the large handles on the door and crossed over to the simple oak door on the side. "Thanks uh…"

"Sarah, Sarah Fortune."

"Well thanks Sarah." Lux quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

Lux found herself in a large circular room decorated with banners and statues. On the far side of the room there was a depression filled with couches, chairs, and tables. Two doors led out, one on each side of the room. A young woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a light purple robe, crossed over to Lux. "You must be the new champion Luxanna Crownguard"

"Please, call me Lux, and you are?"

"My name is Reyna, summoner of Demacia, and your guide for the day, now follow me we have a lot to see." Reyna grabbed Lux's hand not holding her baton and led her to the far side of the room with the couches.

"This is the Demacian Lounge, it's open to all Demacians and anyone invited by them, the door on the left side leads to the men's housing, women's housing is the door to the right." Reyna pulled Lux back across the room and out the door to the main hall.

"As you should know this is the main hall, the doors on the left side lead to the Demacian wing, the Piltover wing, the Ionian wing, the Freljord wing, and the Bandle City wing. On the right is the unaffiliated wing, the Bilgewater wing, the Zaun wing, the Noxian wing, and the Shadow Isle's wing, not all of the champions reside in the wings so we have special accommodations for them."

"Are all the wings as large as the Demacian one?"

"Most of them are, they house both summoners and champions."

"Then how do they even fit?"

"They aren't actually there, the small doors are portals to each wing, the actual wings themselves are somewhere undisclosed in their homeland, it gives the champions and summoners a feeling of home. The only wing that's actually in the Institute of War is the unaffiliated wing, now come on."

Reyna led Lux through a passage in the middle of the main hall to a circular chamber with a lounge twice the size of the one in the Demacian wing and multiple corridors leading out of it. There were at least thirty people in the lounge watching one of the hex-tech televisions. "This is the main building of the Institute, the entire building is officially neutral territory so no fighting is allowed except for in the gym. The hall going straight leads to the summoning chambers, you'll only need to go there for your first summoning and any special occasions. The hall on the left leads to the gym, the one on the right to the cafeteria, those two halls next to the entrance lead to the hall that goes all the way around the main building, there is a hospital, a few shops, and classrooms for the newer summoners." Lux followed Reyna, nodding her head to show she was getting everything, as Reyna headed to the cafeteria.

The hall to the cafeteria was large and ended in three doors, one was large enough for a giant to go through, one was a double door you would find in a school, and the third was obviously a yordle door. Reyna stepped through the middle one bringing Lux into a large room currently filled with around twenty summoners and champions, and Cho'Gath.

Lux saw a few people she recognized from the Academy, who she smiled and waved to as Reyna went on about the food.

"Here, I'll introduce you to a few of my friends, they're some champions from Piltover and I think you'll get along with them," Reyna shouted out to a girl wearing a top hat who was talking to a pink-haired girl with gauntlets, and a blond boy with goggles on his head.

"Cait, Vi, Ezreal, I want to introduce you to Lux, she's a new champion of Demacia. I was just giving her the tour."

"Hello, I'm Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover, this is my deputy Vi, and Ezreal the prodigal explorer." Caitlyn quickly shook Lux's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Luxanna Crownguard but you can just call me Lux."

"Crownguard? Are you Garen's little sister?" Ezreal asked while he shook her hand too.

"Yes I am, but I haven't seen him since he joined the League."

"That's too bad, I talk with him sometimes when we're in the neutral lounge."

Reyna started to pull Lux away again, "Well we have to get back to the tour." The others called out a goodbye as Reyna dragged Lux out of the cafeteria.

"Since you're a mage I'm just gonna skip the gym and bring you right to the summoning chambers."

"Sure, that's fine."

Reyna brought Lux back to the neutral lounge and turned down the corridor to the summoning halls. They came out into a dark antechamber lighted by blue glowing torches, a large stairway led up with large doors at the top, on the sides of the stairway were six doors, each labeled for different chambers, B-M. "We need to go to summoning chamber A, it's the one up the stairs and normally reserved for battles between city-states, or a champion's first summoning."

"Why is A so special?"

"Chamber A is the only chamber linked to the real Summoner's Rift, the others are all copies. Other sections are in construction for new fields."

Lux and Reyna started up the stairs as Reyna continued, "You will be summoned by one of the High-Summoners so they can bind you to the system."

"Is it dangerous?"

"The only time there has been a problem summoning has been with an incompetent summoner, or someone who does not want to be summoned, so you'll be fine."

Lux and Reyna reached the top of the stairs to find a door inscribed with a map of Summoner's Rift along with images for all the monsters and turrets. "What am i going to do in there?"

"I believe you're just doing a duel with one of the other champions, but a few champions have had other challenges."

"Like what?"

"Ummmm, that isn't important, now go." Reyna opened the door and pushed Lux in slamming the door behind her.

**A/N** The final pairing for Lux is open, simply review and give some explanation/reasoning or just a way of how they could meet and I'll consider it, It can be a guy or a girl (I would prefer girl, I'm better at writing that style) but, it can not be Ezreal, I already have a plan for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** I may upload a general layout of the Institute of War, or at least the one in my story, so if people want me to just remember to rate and review.

Lux heard the door close behind her as she looked around at the dimly lit stone room. Standing in the middle of the room was a summoner in a highly detailed azure robe trimmed in gold. He had his hood down revealing his short cropped black hair and a 5 o' clock shadow with traces of gray in it. His eyes were a startling blue that seemed to move like a river. "Good to finally meet you Lux, I am High Councilor Thane Beleren, but you may call me Thane."

"Nice to meet you Thane, I guess you already know my name."

"Yes I do thanks to my colleague Vessaria, she was the one who did your judgement along with almost everyone else's." Thane started walking toward a door on the left side of the room. "Now then I suppose we should get started, I will be summoning you from the blue side and teaching you how your abilities work along with everything else."

"Reyna said that most champions would do a trial battle against another champion for their first summoning?"

"That's correct and you fall into the category of 'most champions.'"

"Who will I be fighting?"

"I'll let that be a surprise"

Thane opened the door and walked to the far end of a small chamber. The chamber was completely void of anything except for five pedestals spaced evenly throughout it. Thane reached into his robe and pulled out a purple marble and placed it on the pedestal. Lux's eyes widened as the marble grew until it was a fairly large orb that drew light into it's depths. "These pedestals are meant to hold the summoning orbs of the summoners of the blue team, the room we were just in has a spot to hold a projecting orb to broadcast the battle to any receivers."

"Now I need you to remain still as I bind you to the system, after that other summoners will be able to summon you, or a facsimile of you." Thane closed his eyes and put his hands onto the orb. A blue circle started to surround Lux with glyphs, marks, and runes in it. A bright light blinded Lux momentarily and when she could see again she found herself somewhere else.

Lux was standing on a stone pedestal with stairs leading down from it and a giant statue behind her.

_O.K. Lux, you're now in Summoner's Rift, I want you to go to the shop right next to you and buy a Warding Totem, a Faerie Charm, three Health Potions, three Mana Potions, and a Sight Ward._

Lux walked over to the yordle behind the counter and got six potions, a ward, and two hexagonal chips. One hexagonal chip had a picture of small medallion, the other was yellow with a seed in it.

_Put the Warding Totem, thats the yellow chip, onto your left hand, then put the Faerie Charm, the chip with the medallion, onto one of the slots on your baton. You'll find clips on your belt to hold the ward and potions._

Lux quickly attached the potions and wards to her belt and picked up the "Warding Totem" as Thane called it. She put it on the back of her glove and jumped as it melded with her glove so she couldn't even feel it was there. She lifted up her baton to find six hexagonal slots in it. She put the Faerie Charm on one of them and saw it bind just like the totem had, Lux ran her hand over the baton finding it just as smooth as it always was, not even able to tell there were depressions in it.

_Now Lux, I want you to head to mid lane, I assume you generally know the map from watching your brother's matches._

"Yes I do." Lux started jogging towards the inhibitor and it's turret.

_Lux I'm going to probe your mind to know how much you know from watching matches._

Lux kept running past the inhibitor down the lane as Thane hummed while digging through her mind.

_So Lux, at the start of the game you won't have as much power as you're used to, you also won't be able to use all your spells. Even by the end of the game you won't be able to use them all, the four that Vessaria chose were your Light Binding, your Prismatic Barrier, your Lucent Singularity, and your Final Spark which will be your ultimate. Once you get enough experience to get to the next level your summoner will be able to channel your power into either unlocking a new ability or making another stronger. Stop here._

Lux stopped as she got to the final blue turret in mid lane, the fog was thick so she could only see to around the middle of the lane.

_I want you to take your left hand, look at a spot, and imagine the totem showing up there, then just push your hand forward._

Lux pushed her hand forward and saw a bright yellow ward pop up where she had been looking.

_There is a limit to how far away you can create the totem so try and place it where your summoner says, they're able to see the exact distance._

_Now we're going to try something harder, go over to that wall._

Lux walked over to the wall leading into the jungle from the lane.

_This is a bit harder, you have to try and place the totem on the other side of the wall where-_

Thane stopped as the totem popped up on the other side of the wall and Lux celebrated where she was standing.

"Minions are spawning in thirty seconds."

_Very good Lux, you do the same thing for a regular ward while holding it in your hand, but head back to lane for now and wait for the minions._

Lux stood in the lane and soon enough small blue colored automatons started walking up the lane, the blue minions kept walking to the middle of the lane where they met up with a line of purple ones and started hacking each other apart with their little axes and wands. A woman with white hair flowing from under a black hood walked forwards carrying a bow made of ice and started shooting at the blue minions.

_That's Ashe, she will be your opponent for today, I just unlocked your Light Binding, I want you to try and hit her with it, then try to kill the minions, focus on getting the hits that finally break them._

Lux walked to the side of the minions and launched a bright ball of light towards Ashe. The ball hit Ashe and surrounded her in a prismatic cell, Ashe ignored the light around her and continued to shoot the minions.

"Why didn't she flinch, that's supposed to hurt."

_In the rift you won't feel pain like normal, same with you won't get injured like normal, I was just testing to make sure it worked properly._

Lux let out a "hmph" and went to attack the minions. After a few minutes of attacking and failing to kill any minions Lux finally started to get the hang of it. As the next wave of minions showed up one of them suddenly got a golden halo around it's body.

_Summoners will tell you what to target by giving a visual target like this, or by telling you in your mind._

Lux turned to focus on the brightened minion that appeared to be riding a little tank. Ashe turned towards Lux and tilted her bow sideways, she pulled back and launched a volley of blue arrows in all directions. Lux tried to move out of the way but got hit in the arm by one, the arrow dissipated when it hit and Lux barely felt it but she started to feel sluggish and couldn't move as fast.

_Almost all of Ashe's abilities will slow your movements, all of the slows of different champions feel different but this is one that many feel like._

Lux went back to attacking the minions when the slow wore off and she felt normal again. A few more minutes passed and she unlocked the rest of her abilities and tried them out. As she cast Lucent Singularity on some minions Lux heard a high pitched whine that caused her to drop to her knees.

"Thane, what was that?"

Lux couldn't hear any response from Thane and saw Ashe run up closer and shoot an arrow into her arm. Lux fell back as the arrow hit her with all the pain a normal arrow would, she turned to see the arrow didn't dissipate like the others and was still stuck in her arm. Lux pulled it out leaving a cut that blood started coming out of. Ashe fell to the ground in front of her, the ice bow disappearing as she fell. Lux heard the whine again but this time more persistent, it kept ringing and growing louder and louder until Lux couldn't hear or feel anything else. The whine faded away as the darkness of unconsciousness overwhelmed Lux.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I would always get upset when one of my favorite fanfics took forever to get updated, but at only four chapters I see how hard it is to actually write a story, please review, the pairing of Lux is still open if you want to cast a vote.**

Lux awoke to a brightly lit white hospital room, it was filled with a few chairs and the bed she was sleeping in but not much else. _What happened back there?_ Lux slid off the bed and stretched, surprised to find that her regular uniform had been replaced with a thin hospital gown.

"Oh Lux, you're awake." A woman wearing a somewhat small Nurse's button-up walked in. Lux recognized her from one of the matches she had seen.

"How Long was I out?"

"About a day, It's eleven thirty now. You look fine so I'm just going to check your vitals."

"Aren't you a champion? What are you doing working at the hospital?"

The woman walked over to Lux and put a sphygmomanometer on her arm. "Yes I am a champion, but like all the other champions I do things outside the league as well. I work here with my brothers." Lux noticed a name tag on her left breast that she hadn't noticed before.

"So you're Akali?"

"The one and only." Akali took off a clipboard from the base of Lux's bed and quickly scribbled something down. "I need to check your reaction time and senses."

Lux sat an hour as Akali took her vitals and checked to make sure she was ok, once Akali was satisfied she gave Lux a discharge paper telling her she was fine to leave. Akali pointed Lux towards the Cafeteria telling her she needed to eat something.

As Lux walked through the main lounge something pulled her towards the gym instead of the cafeteria. As Lux walked in she could see lots of champions already hard at work, there was Leona in full armor fighting Malphite, Olaf attempting to throw his axes at an archery target while drinking a can of Graggy Ice, Master Yi striking training dummies faster than the eye could see, and countless others. Lux walked around to a few of the closed off rooms and peered in. She watched as Katarina looked up at her before starting to twirl in her Death Lotus sending blades flying into two inch targets all around the room, one blade embedding itself into the window right in front of Lux who quickly walked over to the next room.

Finding it empty Lux continued on until she came across a room being used by a white haired girl, Lux didn't couldn't recall her name but she was sure she had seen the giant stone sword the girl spun about with ease. Lux watched as the girl spun her sword twice before flipping over and striking her sword into the ground before releasing a blast of green energy. The girl looked up to see Lux watching her. The girl stared at Lux for a few seconds before moving her gaze to her feet as she hefted her sword over her shoulder and stepped out the door.

"Hi, I'm Lux, I just joined the League yesterday." Lux reached out her hand while giving a large smile.

"I'm Riven," the girl mumbled before turning away and hurrying out of the gym, hiding the blush on her face.

Lux shrugged and continued wandering around the gym until her stomach grumbled and she turned towards the cafeteria.

Lux was just about finished with her lunch when four trays were set down on the table she had been sitting at alone. "Hey Lux, mind if we sit with you?" Reyna's cheery tone came out as she sat down in the seat across from Lux.

"Of course." Lux smiled as Caitlyn, Vi, and Ezreal sat down as well.

"How are you feeling, I heard what happened during your first summoning."

"What happened?" Ezreal asked.

"I'm feeling fine, Akali discharged me from the hospital this morning." Lux continued on as Vi turned to Ezreal and explained.

"Has the Judicator talked to you about what happened?" Caitlyn asked while Lux just gave her a blank look. "I will take that as a no."

"What's a Judicator?"

"It's the person in charge of all internal affairs of the Institute of War," Reyna said and pointed, "And there she is now."

All of them turned to watch a woman wearing golden armor fly up to them, "Hello Lux, I am Kayle the Judicator, I need you to come with me so I can ask you about what happened yesterday. Also Caitlyn, the Institute is requesting your assistance, they would like you to investigate with one of our spellmasters to check the rift." Without watching to see if Lux followed Kayle turned around and flew towards the exit. Lux glanced back at the others to see Caitlyn getting up and practically running out and Reyna shooing her off towards Kayle.

Lux followed Kayle through the outer wall back to a cubicle filled office next to the auditorium. Kayle quickly walked through the cubicles to a glass walled room in the back with a grand oak desk. Kayle sat down on the grand chair behind it and pulled out a yellow legal pad while Lux looked around the room. "Lux I need you to tell me exactly what happened on the rift yesterday."

"I was going through my first summoning and had gone through how to do everything with Thane, Ashe and I were killing minions when I heard a high squeel, then Ashe ran up and shot an arrow at me. The arrow hurt unlike the ones from before and I could see I was bleeding, then I passed out."

"This isn't good, Thane said he lost contact with you, but he didn't mention hearing any squeels."

"That's why I couldn't talk to him!" Lux exclaimed, mostly to herself.

"When did you lose communication to Thane in relevance to the squeel?"

Lux shrugged and reached an arm around her head, "I'm not sure, I didn't notice until after the first squeel."

Kayle shot up from her chair, putting her hands against her desk with a loud thump, "What do you mean 'first' squeel?"

Lux shrunk back into her chair, "I mean I heard the squeel twice, once before I was shot, once right before I passed out."

Kayle pulled out a gold device from her armor. It was rectangular, and about half the size of her hand. She pushed her thumb down on the center of it. A set of three blue circles, each inside of another, popped up above the card. "Consul, I need you to get Ashe down to my office immediately." Lux saw the three circles rise up and down, "Well I don't care if she's in a match bring her here now."

Kayle removed her thumb and the circles disappeared before she turned to Lux and pointed, "Don't leave that chair." Kayle hurried out the door quietly cursing 'Hair-brained buffoons who can't do a simple task.'

Lux sat in the chair for what felt like hours, she couldn't find a clock in the room and didn't want to leave her chair for fear of how Kayle might react. After Lux had recited the Demacian Pledge three times in her head Kayle walked in practically dragging Ashe behind her. Ashe sat down in the chair next to Lux.

"Ashe, you said you heard a high-pitched whine then you blacked out, right?"

"Yes."

"Lux says that she heard two sounds, one before you shot her, and one before she passed out."

"Now that you point it out, I think I heard the whine right when I came to and found Lux lying on the ground."

"Ok, you two can both go then." Kayle waved them off as she pulled out a ledger of paper and started writing. Lux and Ashe got up and walked out through the cubicles before parting ways.


End file.
